Que les flammes éteignent la malédiction
by Caliadne
Summary: En France, au Moyen-Âge, on continue à brûler les sorcières. Ou, du moins, celles qu'on croyait être sorcières.
1. Aelis

— Qu'on fasse sortir la condamnée !

Je sens aussitôt des mains m'agripper les bras et me tirer vers l'avant. Mes poignets sont liés derrière moi et je manque de perdre l'équilibre, mais les deux hommes me tiennent trop fermement pour me laisser tomber.

On sort de la grange dans laquelle je suis séquestrée depuis trois jours et au même moment, je suis assaillie par le soleil et par les cris des dizaines de villageois qui attendent sur la place. Je lève un peu les yeux et épie, entre les bras tendus des soldats qui retiennent la foule, les visages tordus de haine et de dégoût des gens qui me regardent passer. Des gens qui, au début de la semaine, étaient mes voisins. Je laisse ma tête retomber, mes cheveux bruns et sales me masquant le visage, et laisse mes capteurs me traîner vers la scène à l'avant de la place.

— Aelis Métivier, continue l'homme à l'avant, lisant d'une voix forte sur le parchemin qu'il tient devant lui. Accusée de sorcellerie et condamnée à mourir par les flammes.

Nous atteignons les petits escaliers et je grimpe tant bien que mal, mes pieds frappant chaque marche. Mes jambes sont presque trop faibles pour me soutenir, mais les hommes ne me laissent pas tomber. Je suis sûre que je pourrais m'évanouir et ils ne s'en rendraient même pas compte.

Une fois que j'atteins la plate-forme, je lève la tête, et je vois le pieu auquel on va m'attacher, les bûches et la paille qui vont bientôt crépiter à mes pieds, et pour la première fois, je m'arrête en gémissant. Mais les poignes sur mes bras ne font que se raffermir et me tirer de plus belle vers le bûcher.

— Si quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire pour la défense d'Aelis, qu'il se prononce maintenant.

Aussitôt, un grand brouhaha s'élève de la foule à mes pieds, mais je sais déjà que je n'ai aucun espoir. Les cris qui atteignent mes oreilles n'en sont pas de soutien et de défense, mais d'accusation, de haine et de dégoût. Ceux-ci sont d'ailleurs bientôt agrémentés de fruits et de légumes pourris, lancés vers moi. Une tomate m'atteint à la cuisse et éclate, tachant ma jupe de rouge. Je ne lève pas les yeux. Je ne veux pas voir – reconnaître, peut-être – celui qui me l'a envoyée.

Je grimace quand les liens autour de mes poignets se resserrent douloureusement. Un des hommes se baisse pour attacher mes chevilles au pieu une fois mes poignets bien fixés. Je ne me débats pas ; je me suis résignée à mon sort. Depuis que je suis toute petite, je vois des sorcières passer au bûcher. Des jeunes, des vieilles. Des femmes que je connais, des fois. Une seule chose ne change jamais : aucune d'entre elles ne s'en est jamais sortie.

Et aujourd'hui, c'est mon tour.

— MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

Ce cri me fait me redresser brusquement, l'arrière de mon crâne frappant avec force le pieu auquel je suis maintenant fermement attachée, mais je ne m'en rends pas compte.

— Agathe, murmuré-je.

La foule s'est également tournée vers l'arrière de la place, mais je les remarque à peine. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour ma petite fille de sept ans, son visage strié de larmes tourné vers moi. Je secoue la tête, lui criant de partir, de rentrer à la maison. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit témoin de ma mort. Je veux qu'elle vive sa vie sans ce souvenir.

Je veux qu'elle vive sa vie.

Il y a une semaine, je n'avais plus cet espoir. Agathe ne pouvait plus quitter son lit, même pas pour se nourrir. Blanche comme un drap, elle toussait nuit et jour, n'avait plus que la peau sur les os. Mon mari et moi ne savions pas quoi faire pour elle. Puis, du jour au lendemain, la fillette s'est remise sur pied, demandant à manger et avalant avec appétit tout ce que nous mettions devant elle.

Mais j'ai à peine eu le temps de me réjouir de ce miracle : dès le surlendemain, des soldats nous ont réveillés à l'aube. Un voisin avait vu une lueur étrange illuminer notre ferme au milieu de la nuit. J'étais accusée d'hérésie.

— Que les flammes éteignent la malédiction !

Du coin de l'œil, je vois le bourreau se diriger vers le bûcher, un flambeau au bout du bras. La foule continue son vacarme, mais ce n'est plus qu'un bourdonnement dans mes oreilles. Je ne vois qu'Agathe, qui tend les bras vers moi, et je me demande ce qu'elle fait là. Où est son père ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il laissée sortir aujourd'hui ?

À ce moment, une jeune femme blonde s'approche de la fillette et la prend dans ses bras, appuyant le petit visage contre son épaule, ne se préoccupant pas des larmes qui vont souiller sa belle robe. Ce n'est que quand elle se redresse et qu'elle tourne vers moi un visage tiré, tendu, que je reconnais la fille du Seigneur du village.

J'ai à peine le temps de m'étonner de sa présence que les premières flammes atteignent la peau nue de mes jambes, et je hurle. La jeune femme grimace et serre encore davantage ma fille contre elle. Je ferme les yeux et baisse la tête.

J'ai tellement peur.


	2. Éléonora

— Qu'on fasse sortir la condamnée !

J'arrive sur la place du village au moment où ces mots résonnent au-dessus de la foule. Toutes les têtes sont tournées vers l'avant ; personne ne remarque mon arrivée. Je m'approche silencieusement de la dernière rangée d'observateurs, mais j'ai beau m'étirer le cou, je ne vois pas à l'avant. Je sais que si je signalais ma présence, les villageois s'écarteraient devant moi, et mon statut me permettrait de m'avancer jusqu'au bûcher. Mais je n'en ai aucune envie.

Un brouhaha s'élève de l'avant de la foule, près de la grange, et je sais qu'on a sorti la condamnée. Aelis, je me reprends mentalement. Aelis. Son nom est Aelis.

— Aelis Métivier, vient la même voix masculine. Accusée de sorcellerie et condamnée à mourir par les flammes.

Quelques instants plus tard, je la vois apparaître sur les marches du bûcher. Entre les deux gros hommes qui la tiennent d'une poigne d'acier, elle a l'air minuscule, chétive, comme si elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Ses longs cheveux bruns me masquent son visage, et je n'arrive pas à décider si j'en suis contente ou non. Aurais-je voulu voir une dernière fois les traits de la femme dont j'ai causé la mort ?

À l'avant de la foule, les villageois ont commencé à lancer des projectiles vers Aelis. Je grimace quand une tomate explose contre sa jambe, et dois me mordre la lèvre pour retenir un cri de protestation. Elle ne mérite pas ça, voudrais-je hurler. Elle ne mérite pas votre haine.

— Si quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire pour la défense d'Aelis, qu'il se prononce maintenant.

J'ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sort. Même si j'avais dit quelque chose, mes mots auraient été noyés par le vacarme des gens sur la place qui hurlent des imprécations et des insultes. Je glisse la main dans ma poche et serre le poing autour de la petite fiole en verre qui contient la potion que j'ai passé la nuit à préparer dans le secret de la cuisine, celle qui me permettrait de prendre la place d'Aelis.

Car c'est moi qui devrais être là, sur le bûcher, à regarder venir une mort inévitable. Ce n'est pas elle qui a vu une petite fille malade, mourante, pendant une tournée au village avec le trésorier de son père, et qui est revenue sous le couvert de la nuit jeter un sortilège pour la guérir. Je n'ai appris que deux jours plus tard qu'Aelis avait été accusée du crime que j'avais commis. Si on pouvait appeler un crime sauver la vie d'une petite fille. Mon père était furieux.

Mon père. Les yeux pleins de larmes, je baisse la tête. Si je m'expose, si je sauve la vie d'Aelis, il perd sa seigneurie. Jamais sa réputation ne survivrait après que sa fille à peine majeure ait été brûlée vive pour sorcellerie.

Je dois me taire.

— MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

Je me tourne vers l'origine de ce cri déchirant, comme le font aussi tous les villageois. Je n'ai aucun mal à reconnaître la petite fille que j'ai sauvée, toujours pâle mais les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, toujours maigre mais se tenant debout, tournée vers sa mère. Comme moi, elle a dû échapper à la vigilance de son père, aujourd'hui, pour venir voir Aelis Métivier une dernière fois.

J'entends la mère, par-dessus la foule qui s'est miraculeusement tue un instant au moins, crier à sa fille de s'en aller, de rentrer à la maison. Figée, je ne fais pas un geste. Toute l'horreur de ce que j'ai fait me frappe. En sauvant une vie, j'en ai détruit trois, toute une famille qui ne va jamais se remettre de ce que j'ai fait.

— Que les flammes éteignent la malédiction !

Je vois le bourreau se diriger vers le bûcher, et cette vision me permet enfin de bouger. Je me précipite vers la fillette, ne me préoccupant pas des villageois qui m'ont reconnue : « Eléonora de la Cour. C'est Eléonora de la Cour ! » Je prends l'enfant dans mes bras et presse son visage plein de larmes contre mon épaule.

Je tourne la tête vers l'avant, et je rencontre le regard d'Aelis. Je voudrais lui crier à quel point je suis désolée, mais je ne peux que la regarder, la dévorer du regard une dernière fois.

Les flammes qui grimpent le bûcher atteignent ses jambes, et elle laisse échapper un hurlement animal, de douleur. Le reste de la foule perd instantanément son intérêt en moi et se retourne vers l'avant, encourageant avec excitation le feu grimpant. Je serre encore plus la petite fille contre moi, et bientôt mes propres larmes rejoignent les siennes.

J'ai tellement honte.


End file.
